It has recently been discovered that melamine foams can be used for hard surface cleaning. Indeed cleaning implements made from cut or moulded pieces of melamine foam have become a popular means for removing soils and stains from hard surfaces. Melamine foam sponges are currently marketed under the tradename Mr. Clean Magic Eraser®. It is has been observed that melamine foam shows an excellent soil and/or stain removal performance when used on hard surfaces, especially when it has been wetted with an appropriate solvent, such as tap water. See for instance WO06/017298. Without being bound by any theory, melamine foam hard surface cleaning implements are generally used repeatedly, which involves the repeated wetting of parts of the melamine foam. As cleaning implements they are also popular because they don't require the use of separate cleaning adjuncts to achieve high performance cleaning. Due to the unique way in which melamine foam cleaning implements are used and the fact they are often used to remove soils resulting from food or drink, there is a need for ensuring that there is not a build-up of malodour due to the soils or the melamine foam's repeated wetting and use. JP63196699A discloses a synthetic resin foam, having a cleaning soap impregnated in the cells of the foam and optionally a perfume, a dye and other additives. The synthetic resin may include a thermosetting phenolic, melamine, urea, alkide and polyiscocyanate resins; however, a soft polyurethane foam is preferred. The sponge is wetted before use. US2005/0202232 discloses a method for manufacturing a cleaning towelette having a total thickness of less than 5 mm, and comprising melamine foam having a thickness of less than 1 mm. The towelettes may comprise non-woven reinforcing layers and may be imbibed with a liquid composition selected from a moisturising solution, a soap, a deodorant, a perfume, a make-up removing composition, an emollient, an ointment, an antiseptic, water hydrogen peroxide solution or a mixture thereof. The cleaning towelettes are however not suitable for use on dried on or stubborn soils on uneven surfaces. There is therefore a need for increasing the working life of such cleaning implements and ensuring that they can be used repeatedly without the risk of the build-up of malodour. The present invention seeks to provide an improved melamine foam hard surface cleaning implement.